And Boredom Sets In
by Delicious Mud Pie
Summary: Opening fic I wrote to commence 3 weeks of vacation in which to write. Silly plotless thing. There's a storm and the group is stuck in a tent.


And Boredom Sets In

"Well," Brock scratched his sides in resignation, "I guess there's nothing left to do but turn in!"

            "Ugh!" Ash and Misty groaned.

            The sides of the tent flapped towards the trio as rain and wind decided to attack it with the fervor of a starving houndour into a stolen ham.

            "I hate the wind!" Misty grumbled as she pulled part of the blanket they were sharing away from Ash and solely onto her. I had plans for tonight! I was going to do my nails, and brush my hair, and—"

            "What's stopping you from doing that now, Misty?" Ash interrupted, only to be shoved fiercely into the ground by Misty's angered fist.

            "I'll tell you what!" She shouted, grabbing Ash's hair which protruded slightly from the earth which his head had indented, and she shoved his face against the concurrently wrestling tent sides, "the rain! The wind! They ruin my plans!"

            "It's gonna get dark for a minute," Brock interrupted their riveting discourse to change the flashlight-lantern battery, "I don't think this battery will last much longer."

            "That's the third time you've changed it tonight!" Misty shouted at him, "I'm surprised you haven't walked outside to wash your hands a million times! I think you have that one thing—you know, obsessive compulsive disorder—"

            The light suddenly flashed back on, and two bright green batteries were shoved under Misty's nose, Brock's shaking hand beneath it.

            "Look at these!" Brock ordered her, "look at them! They're generic brand! Not Energizer! They don't keep going, and going, and going, they will die! Then I'll have to look for this in the DARK! I must change the batteries!"

            Misty pushed his hand away unceremoniously and slumped back under the blanket, recovering what Ash had regained as soon as she did so. "You guys are in a great position, you know."

            "Really?" Brock picked up the flashlight-lantern and began blowing dust out of its ridges, very compulsively, "why is that?"

            "Because you're both sitting by someone extra_ordinarily_ beautiful." Misty batted her eyelashes, deciding to make the males suffer for keeping her restless self sandwiched between them.

            Ash looked over Misty at Brock, who had ignored her comment completely and was concentrating on the absolute cleanliness of the flashlight-lantern. "Gee Misty, and here I thought Brock was sitting on the other side of you—"

            Brock's eyes suddenly widened and he looked up from the imaginary dust on the flashlight, and looked over to Ash.

            "For the sake of your young life," he stammered, "I hope that was meant as an insult to Misty."

            "Everything I say is meant as an insult to Misty," Ash grinned, then leaned back against the tent, causing it to tip backward as he did so.

            All three began to shriek in terror as they were flung opposite of the upturned side, and Misty took the hectic opportunity to pummel Ash several times with her mallet while Brock jumped onto the other side, causing them to all fall on top of each other in the middle. There was much shocking from the angered, rudely-awakened and under-someone's-foot Pikachu, and much wild grabbing by the toppled persons wishing to right themselves. 

            After regaining composure, everyone crawled back under the blanket, Pikachu fell back asleep on Ash's lap, and Brock made sure to sit in the middle.

            "I can't believe I have to separate you children," he folded his arms and sighed. "Next thing I'll have to duck tape you to the walls."

            "Did you just say 'duck tape?'" Misty raised an eyebrow at the rock-type gym leader.

            "What," he raised an eyebrow back at her, "do you prefer packaging tape?"

            "Never mind," Misty giggled, "never mind."

            Brock looked at the flashlight-lantern and re-centered it carefully. 

            "Man," Misty nodded her head, "you're right, that thing DOES give off better light a centimeter to the left."

            "And here I thought he was trying to turn it away from you so he can save his eyesight a little longer," Ash tsked while grinning broadly.

            "Why you—" Misty growled and began to lunge for Ash, and he leaned over slightly to stick his tongue out at her, but Brock shoved them back down by their foreheads.

            "Listen," he looked at each of them with great seriousness in his eyes, "I will maim you. Don't think I won't do it. Because I will."

            "Brock, you wouldn't maim a--" Ash began, but as his eyes stopped working, for some reason he thought it affected his mouth as well.

            "Brock," Misty reached out to grab him by the collar, but accidentally grabbed him by the shirt at his stomach and pulled his chest near her face, but she couldn't see it anyway so she still thought it was his face, "you just changed the batteries in that flashlight. I don't care if those batteries were made in a Redneck's outhouse toilet, they aren't generic enough to quit that quickly. _Why_ Brock. Why."

            "I-I-I-" Brock looked around the darkened tent wildly, seeing nothing, "I don't know! I swear, I really don't!"

            "WHY, BROCK, WHY?" Misty demanded, pulling him closer, her nose bumping into his chest. She readjusted herself, and ended up threatening his neck. 

            "I don't know, I tell you!" he tried to grasp for the wall of the tent, perhaps to claw his way out of it.

            "Batteries last longer than ten minutes, Brock," Misty spoke through clenched teeth, "and you changed them three times. Why then, Brock, has the light gone dead?"

            "Face it Misty, he _really_ didn't want to—" Ash began.

            "Okay!" Brock's voice cracked as he shouted this, "okay! I'll confess! I wasted those batteries on my Game Boy! It's old! It uses batteries up quickly! I was using the last bit of juice they had left in the flashlight! I didn't know it would storm! I really didn't! Please don't kill me, please!"

            Misty let go of whatever random piece of clothing she had grabbed of Brock's and sat back, contemplating the manner in which he would be tortured and killed.

            "Misty?" Brock whimpered.

            "Oh brother," Ash shook his head, "so what if it's dark? It's not like the light did anything but make us able to see Misty's ugly—"

            "It's dark, Ketchum," Misty broke her concentration momentarily, "but I'm sure if I searched hard enough, I could still rip off your—"

            "Did you guys hear that?" Brock interrupted, and his teeth began chattering.

            "Sorry," Ash turned away, although the action was unseen, "I didn't think you could hear it over Misty's shrieking."

            "Thanks a lot Ash, we're in a small space you know!" Misty shouted.

            "No, not that," Brock whispered, and all three suddenly fell silent.

            "What?" Ash whispered back to Brock after a moment of silence had passed.

            "_That_," Brock whispered back, placing a protective hand on both Ash and Misty's shoulders.

            "I don't hear anything," Misty whispered as quietly as she could manage, her heart pounding as she felt Brock's hand shake against her shoulder.

            "There it was again," Brock whispered, the sound of his voice moving rapidly as he turned his head back and forth, as if trying to see the source of the sound. Swirling winds and beating rain continued to create quite the din, but the inside of the tent still felt unhealthily silent.

            They all sat static and immobile, listening against the roar of the wind for something out of the ordinary, something only Brock's ears had at that time been able to pick up on.

            "Brock, I--" Misty began in a whisper, barley audible to Brock or Ash.

            "BWAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAA!" Brock shouted, using the 'protective hand' he'd placed on each of his friend's shoulders to shake them violently as he guffawed into the biting splooges of rain and tearing whinnies of the wind.

            Both Ash and Misty screamed in one high-pitched unison, falling onto Brock and accidentally head butting him as they did so. Pikachu woke up once again to do nothing but release angered electricity onto everyone and fall back into slumber.

            "Ow!" Brock clutched the crispy sides of his head.

            "You," Ash growled as Brock whined about his head, "you just _asked_ Pikachu to wake up and fry us!"

            "And you just asked me to _pummel you like a red headed step child_!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs. "It's a good thing Togetic stayed with Ash's mom because I would make it HURT YOU!"

            "Hahaha," Ash slapped Brock's back in an overzealous gesture, "nothing to worry about Brock-o, Togetic couldn't hurt the feelings of a skipsofrienic!"

            "You idiot!" Misty shouted, "I bet you don't even know what at schizophrenic is!"

            "Yeah I do," Ash replied, "I can tell 'cause you're one of 'em!"

            "Well _you're_ gonna be a pile of Ash-le sauce in a minute you—" Misty raised a fist.

            "Look," Brock interrupted the fight once again, "we obviously can't sleep. But there's nothing to do to pass the time either."

            "Well," Ash looked upwards at darkness, "there's something I always wanted to ask Misty."

            Misty blinked in shock. "And what's that?" she blinked again.

            "Do you _like_ like anyone? You know?"

            Misty's cheeks suddenly reddened slightly, and she placed her hands on her lap, touching a chibi-doll of some sort, unbeknownst to them.

            "I like," she sighed, bringing the doll to her face and cuddling it, "Keiichi! Oh, Keiichi-san, if it wasn't for Belldandy, you'd be allll mine!"

            "An anime character?" Brock gritted his teeth.

            "He's so cute and sweet," Mist gushed some more, "and I don't care if he's short! And ooh, he was so cute in the anime—though he looks too much like Tenchi in the movie—and he—"

            "Misty!" Ash scolded, "you HAVE been going through my mom's anime! I _saw_ those pictures of you and him kissing you doodled on the Kleenex! You left them all over the table!"

            "Those weren't Keiichi," Misty hmphed, "they were Tuxedo Kamen! He was wearing a _mask_, you dork! But Keiichi, oh, Keiichi, if I saw you now, I would hug you and kiss you, and—"

            She became too swept up in her fantasy and her lips accidentally ended up on someone, but she quickly backed off, and began spitting and sputtering for all she was worth.

            "I'm hurt, Misty," Brock wiped his eyes with a handkerchief dramatically, "I'm hurt."

            "Ewww," Misty began to cough and hack, "who KNOWS how many lips have been there before!"

            "They were quite virgin before you violated them," Brock snapped back, "thank you very much!"

            "I was talking about the blow up dolls!" Misty wiped her mouth feverishly, "and you can't _tell_ me you _never_ kissed Professor Ivy!"

            Brock suddenly rolled out of the blanket and began convulsing on the floor.

            "Why, God, why," he sniffled and somehow stole Misty's Keiichi chibi from her and began to cuddle with it for comfort, "why! Why, God, why!"

            "Keiichi-chan!" Misty growled, and rolled out of the blanket as well to try and wrestle the doll from him. "You can't have him, Brock! He's mine!"

            "Nooooooo," Brock groaned indiscriminately, and Misty wasn't even sure that he heard her comment about Keiichi.

            "Gimmie that!" Misty snapped as she fumbled around Brock's flailing arms for her Keiichi chibi. She finally snatched it from him, and began comforting it when she returned to the blanket.

            "It's cold Brock," Ash pouted, "come back, we needed your body heat."

            "But," Brock shuddered, "you might mention—h—h—h—er again—no, I can't possibly--"

            "I'll personally slug Misty in the head if she does it again," Ash promised.

            "Oh no you personally won't!" Misty threatened him with a fist, though he couldn't see it.

            "Watch out," Ash held up his hands in a mock martial-arts style, "I have a rabid pikachu here, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

            "Well I've got a rabid knuckle sandwich here," Misty announced as Brock finally found the courage to escape the terrible cold and return to the blanket, "and I'm not afraid to use _it_!"

            "Girls," Brock sighed, "girls, calm down."

            "Who you callin' a girl?" Ash narrowed his eyes at Brock.

            "You, my delishish girlfriend you," Brock began to rub his hand on Ash's shoulder.

            "Scaring me Brock," Ash slapped Brock's hand away, "reaaaally scaring me."

            "Hey Ash," Misty grinned, "now I think I have a right to ask YOU a question."

            "What," Ash rolled his eyes. "Who I like? That's easy. Prima man. She's got the sweetest hooters I've ever seen."

            "That's nice," Misty blanched in disgust, "but what I _really_ was gonna ask was what you wanted for your birthday. I thought you might mature a little as you near your 16th, but I see the hormone surges haven't left you with a working brain yet."

            "Oh, hehehe," Ash scratched the back of his head, "I guess I want you to stop bugging me about that bike."

            "Something within the realm of human capability!" Misty denied him.

            "Well," Ash scratched his chin, "I kind of want one of those scooters. You know, the little ones with the two big wheels."

            "What in God's name would you use that for?" Misty shouted.

            "I'd give it to you instead of the bike," Ash replied, "bikes are so totally out of style now."

            "I also can't ride a _scooter_ on a dirt trail you moron!" Misty shook her head.

            "Get him a gift certificate for Pokes R Us," Brock suggested.

            "What," Misty snorted, "is that some sort of porn outlet?"

            "No!" Brock retorted angrily, "it's a store that outfits all your pokemon needs!"

            "Oh," Misty coughed, "well, um, err, so Brock, who do _you_ like?"

            "Oh," Brock grinned, ready to answer this one, "just this red haired babe who looks hot in a nurse's outfit."

            "Ugh," both Ash and Misty rolled their eyes simultaneously.

            "How did I see that one coming," Misty sighed.

            "Hey," Ash shrugged. "He could have said Officer Jenny."

            "Or professor Ivy," Misty chortled while saying this.

            "Noooooooooo," Brock groaned, then began rolling around on the limited space of ground while clutching his ears.

            "Thanks Misty," Ash grumbled, pulling the blanket back up while Pikachu muttered a cold and disgruntled chu.

            "I try my best," Misty sighed proudly as she slid over to the edge of the tent. "My work is done. I think it's time for me to call it a night."

            "I guess me too," Ash grinned, going to another corner and yawning. "Good night Brock, sweet dreams of Professor Ivy."

            "I hate you both," Brock grumbled.

**Author's Notes: **what a sweet place to end this, ne? It's just something retarded I started at 2 am and finished at 4. But here's what's gonna be happening with my fics within the next 3 weeks of my vacation:

**For sure:**

More chapters of Blood Destiny

A gymshipping comedy

A Brock-centered angst

More chapters of Sailor Moon fic

Rocketshippy "5 Second Romance"

**Possibly but Probably Not:**

Finish Blood Destiny

Finish Sailor Moon fic

Copyshipping Lemon

More 5 second romances

Finish other loose ends, like Magic in Denial

Reboot and OMG stories

**Probably:**

More stupid little fics like this.

Hope this wasn't too painful, and I hope you review my junk to come. Ja ne!


End file.
